


【策权】情感教育

by Nora_shangforentropie



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: AB前提下的AC, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora_shangforentropie/pseuds/Nora_shangforentropie
Summary: 孙权告诉孙策自己有喜欢的男生，并希望自己的哥哥教他做爱再打一遍warnings：兄弟乱伦，underage，策瑜前提下的策权做爱，OOC，完全自我满足产物
Relationships: Sun Ce | Sun Bofu/Sun Quan | Sun Zhongmou
Kudos: 10





	【策权】情感教育

1.

昨天晚上，我和我弟弟上床了。

晚饭吃的是外卖，炸鸡洋葱圈和汽水，都是平时在家我妈不会给买的垃圾食品。喝碳酸饮料会长不高，我妈会严厉地瞪一眼，然后我弟只好把饮料放回货架上。但是昨天，我一放暑假他就跑到我在上海租的公寓里住，当天晚上就要求吃快餐，我当然答应了。晚上他啃了一堆鸡骨头以后突然忧心忡忡地说，哥，以后我会不会永远是个矮子？当然不会，我笑，你才十五岁嘛，男孩子在大学里还长个儿呢。听到这话，他才继续放心地吸可乐，吸出唰啦唰啦的声音。

我弟弟一米六五，体重五十公斤，不算高大，但站着和竹竿似的，挺拔。我是不担心他的，因为有我这个现成的例子放在这儿呢，他以后肯定也是个又高又结实的帅小伙。而我弟也确实事事都要向我看齐的。昨天晚上他掀了衣服指着肚子说，这里是他正在锻炼的腹肌。

“腹肌在哪儿呢？”我左看右看。

“明年肯定练出来！”他生气了，脸上涨起红色。我忍不住哈哈大笑，惹得他往被子里一钻，不肯出来了，我只好问他是不是决定不做了，他才又钻出来，啃了会儿手指摇摇头说，还是想做。

关于为什么我弟想和我做爱，还要追究回半年前，当时我和周瑜向家里出柜了。“我们在一起了”，这话说起来意想不到的简单，原来不管是周瑜的父母叔舅，还是我爸妈，甚至还有我十一岁的小妹妹，都早已默认我们俩在一起了。我弟似乎是当时唯一一个表现出震惊的人，不过后来我们发现，他震惊的点其实在另一个方面。

还是周瑜先告诉我的。那天下午我们俩在准备论文答辩，周瑜的手机老是响，他也不耽搁，一有消息就拿起手机回复。我说，周先生，你男友在这儿呢，这是在回谁的消息，回得这么积极？周瑜就笑，点亮屏幕给我看。

“是阿权啦，你亲弟弟。”他把手机凑我眼睛上，“我当然得关心他。”

“关心就关心，但你能解释一下这是什么吗？”我指着对话框说。

阿权的头像是只绿眼睛的小老虎，此时小老虎问：所以你和哥哥是怎么接吻的？

“阿权，挺关心我们的情感生活的。”周瑜说。

“好吧，我觉得应该是你弟对同性恋的认知不足而好奇心很盛。”片刻后周瑜承认道。

我翻看他们的聊天记录，我弟弟旁敲侧击地向周瑜问了我们俩恋爱过程的种种细节，什么怎样确定心意啦谁表白啦怎么表白啦怎样牵手啦等等，总而言之，像极了一位情窦初开却不知道做什么好的焦虑少年，倒也没有像周瑜说的那样，专门对男同性恋的部分感兴趣嘛。

我说：“阿权看来是恋爱了，我们得给他支招。”

“阿策你不行，你弟只是好奇啦，但没有恋爱。”周瑜说。

我：“？”

周瑜又说：“那我们打赌他接下来会不会问‘你们是怎么上床的’怎么样？”

那天我赌输了。周瑜说，如果是恋爱咨询，阿权找他会开门见山直接谈，不会这么绕圈。我有点伤心，因为我男朋友竟然比我还了解我弟，而且，

“为什么他不问我，反而绕远来问你？”我说。

“你自己的问题喽，而且我们都认识这么久，你弟就是我弟了。”周瑜说，一边咬着笔盖，“所以我们该怎么回他的这个问题？”

“我们不是有各种文字、图像和视频学习文件资源的吗？”

“你确定我可以发给你弟吗？我记得他才十五诶。”周瑜疑惑看我。

“周先生，你还记得我十五岁生日那个难忘的电影之夜吗？”

总而言之，周瑜先发了一些图像资料，之后一个星期他都没收到我弟的消息。正当他开始担心的时候，我弟给我发消息了。他发了一连串表达震惊的表情包，我笑得要死，打电话过去，我弟又用半分钟的结巴再次表达了震惊。

我安慰他说这没什么大不了的，人有性欲就想做爱，大家都是这么过来的。我弟沉默了会儿问我和周瑜第一次什么时候。由于涉及隐私问题，我没直接回他，只说了个含糊的“高中”时段。

我弟似乎很不好意思：“那……你们听说过，十五岁可不可以……”

我警觉盘问。我弟最后终于承认自己有喜欢的人了，还是男生，还没表白。还没表白就想着本垒是不是太快了，我问，他应付说没有他就是想扩充知识，好吧。我催他得抓紧机会表白，他哼哼唧唧了一会儿后挂了电话。

最后是六月下旬的一天，他又突然发消息找我：“哥，我中考成绩出来了，是全市第一，可以去一中，虽然之前已经被保送了：）”

我弟成绩一直很好，所以我不太惊讶，但还是很高兴地祝贺他，又想到我要拿到实习工资了，于是问他想要什么庆祝礼物。这次我等了好久好久，一直等到晚上临睡前，我和周瑜刚刚做完，哈欠连天地躺在床上刷手机，绿眼睛小老虎的消息突然冒了出来。

我颤抖颤抖：“周瑜，我该怎么办？”

消息框里阿权说：那你可以和我做一次爱吗？

我弟弟问，现在要脱衣服吗？

他用一种好奇又热切的眼光盯着我，指望我给出下一步的指示。被用那种眼神注视着，我恍惚间好像回到了十年前天天被这小家伙跟在屁股后面学这学那的日子，心中倒泛上点怀念的滋味，因为他上了中学之后就开始装样，不好意思再当我的跟屁虫了。

我问他发的视频看了没有，那是我从硬盘里翻出来的一些经典教学。他点点头，然后脸又红了，但表情绷得很严肃。

“我看到第一步应该是……”他很不好意思地指指我的屁股（？）。

“视频里是这样，不过记住，第一步得先洗澡。两个人都洗，好吗？”我鼓励性地拍了拍他的背，引导他进入浴室。这套公寓是我和周瑜合租的，只是最近两星期他暂时回家了，但我们俩平时生活所需要的设施一应俱全。我拿出软管、润滑油和塑胶袋等等，一步一步地向我弟弟讲解怎样清洁自己。他非常严肃地听着，仿佛下一步就要拿出本子做笔记似的。

“都听明白了吗？”我说得口干舌燥。

他点点头。

“那你可以自己来？还是需要我帮忙？”我问。

“我自己来就好。”他又低头，耳朵红了，然后催我出门。哗啦啦的水声持续了五十分钟，一直等到我开始担心时，他从浴室走了出来。我弟弟真的很喜欢老虎，于是我看见他穿了一身老虎主题的睡衣睡裤，背上裤子上都是斑斓的黄底黑花，肚子前是毛茸茸的暖白色。我弟虽然在各个方面都有了成熟的样子，但一套睡衣又露了怯。我笑着说，之后和男友在一起时，可要换套衣服。

之后我剪了指甲洗了澡，仔仔细细地搓过身体上每一处角落。出来后见到我弟半倚在床上堆起的一叠枕头上，没看手机没玩电脑，手交叠在腿上乖巧地等我。我挠挠头，差点忘记该做什么。然后我弟说，看见床头柜里有安全套和润滑油了。

“噢，对……”我在他面前坐下，倒是一瞬间丧失了勇气，开始吞吞吐吐，“那你先这样……”

我让他分开腿跪坐在我的大腿上。再分开点，我轻声地哄他，而他将头靠在我的颈窝里，搂着我的脖子，热乎乎的头发不时蹭到我的脸。我将他的睡裤和内裤拉低些，涂满润滑油的手指极小心地蹭进股缝里。他没说话，但我感到他的身体绷得紧紧的，皮肤上泛起小疙瘩。

“要不要停？”我问，“要停的话随时都可以说的。”我很希望他说停下。

他摇了摇头，好吧。

我尽量温柔地按揉那穴口边的软肉，左手拍着他的背，轻轻摇晃着，用的是催人入眠时的那种徐缓的节奏。新手会很紧张，我是了解的，前戏也许会长到不可思议的长度。但他没有抱怨或疑问，配合着放松身体，安静地靠着我像是快睡着了，只是过了挺久我突然感到肩膀上凉了一下；我弟弟抬起头，他不自觉中在我的睡衣上咬出一道湿印。

“放松些了吗？”我问。

“大概。”他低声说，接着屏住了气，脸泛起红晕。我将食指指节前端送进去。里面很潮湿，但紧极了，非常不安地想挤我出去。他的身体再次绷紧，在我耳边小声地喘气。怎么办呢，我抚摸他的脊背，放松点，不会有事的，我用上连哄带骗的语气，逐渐地，他在我手下松懈下来，我可以稍微地动一动手指，向里摸索一点了。不过我没有心急地一下子进入很多，能感到他还没有完全适应。我转过头，鼻尖埋在他的乱发里，满溢着洗发水的清香。我小心亲吻着他的头发与耳廓。

我想，我弟和他喜欢的人在一起时也会这么做吗。

很缓慢地插入进第二段指节，小幅度地弯曲又舒展开。在某一个瞬间他环在我颈边的手臂突然收紧了，指甲挠在后颈上，有点痒，紧缠着我手指的内壁却软下来。我问他有什么感觉没有，他鼻音浓重地回答了个“嗯”字。

“大概是这个位置，第二节指节能摸到的地方，”我说，“你记住了吗？”

“嗯。”我弟说。他听起来已经没心思记了。

我接着弯曲手指，然后加入第二根——后来是第三根手指，以及更多的润滑油，黏糊糊地顺着手指淌到他的腿根。总之是扩张的那一套流程，我懒得赘述，但做的时候确实缓极了，也许周瑜见到会笑我太婆婆妈妈了些，但是这是我弟诶，我是一点也不想让他受伤或留下什么不愉快回忆的。我在努力活动手指时听见他呼吸急促起来，热气呼在我的肩上，但没说疼。我一再问他也没有说疼说难受，我猜我的技术挺不错的。

床上已堆着一叠枕头，我抱着他，让他靠在上面，脱下他的裤子。他睁大眼睛看我，问我是不是做完准备了。再等等，我说，伸手捋过他汗津津的前额，又问他要不要脱下衣服，被摇头拒绝了。但那也没事，他的睡衣本来就松松垮垮的，很适合让手从下摆伸进去摸索。我这么做了，右手抚过腰部，向上，沾有油液的指尖绕着乳头划圈。周瑜很喜欢我这么做，而我弟弟——我弟弟却好像因此害羞了，我看见他身体露出来的部分都开始发红，像是只在热水里逐渐沸腾的龙虾。你手上还是湿的，他抬手遮住脸，我又亲了亲他的手背，开始抚慰自己的小兄弟——它还是萎靡不振的状态，老实说，这让我的焦虑减弱不少。

我尽可能快地让自己硬起来，戴上安全套。我弟弟仍遮住脸躺在那儿，双腿弯曲但保持着之前张开的姿势。看看我，我贴近他，拉下他的手，此时他在我面前无遮无拦，袒露出一切，让我想起很久以前第一次看见他时的模样。现在他的脸也像刚出生的婴儿似的红扑扑的，眼睛很湿润地看着我。

我用唇贴上他的额头，然后是鼻尖和双颊。我见他合上了眼，又吻了吻那双翕动的眼皮。与此同时，我进入了他的下面，被紧张地含住了——他好像打不定主意是要留住还是赶走我，睁眼寻求我的意见。

“疼吗？”我问，“如果疼的话一定要说。”

他摇头，眼睛却红了，嗓子里漏出一点叫声。

我动起来——没有进得很深，只是记着之前的位置，缓缓摩擦着，好让他的内里能接受。一点点地，他在我身下放松，又被抚慰着发出小声的呻吟声，双手不自觉地攀上我的肩膀，寻求安慰似地将我拉得更近、更近。

我则被他热而潮湿的内里紧紧纠缠住。他吸附着我，就像他紧拉住我肩膀的双手一样诉说着需要。老实说他夹得我有点痛，这有他是新手以及他年龄的原因。若不是时刻记着不能粗鲁的原则，我更愿直接捅进去直到他身体发软——可我绝对不能这么做。只是有一瞬，我忘记了身下的人究竟是谁，忘情捅进去一截至深处。我弟弟哀叫一声，吓得我连忙退出。

“对不起，”我说，“我以为……是不是太疼了？”

“没事，”他说，“我只是没想到……”

“刚才那样可以吗？”我问，又小心翼翼地进入，他说可以。我们这样做了一会儿，也就是说，我差不多一直在用自己阴茎的前端抚慰他。他一直没发出太大的声音，只有一些模糊的呻吟声不时从喉咙里溢出。他的双腿已经不自觉地悄悄缠上我的腰——令人欣慰的积极反应。因此，虽然为不能完全进去而有点遗憾，但我仍受到鼓舞，快感强烈了许多。只是在做到一段时间后，我弟弟突然开口，伴着黏糊糊的鼻音问我为什么不全部进来。我说只需要这么多就可以让你舒服，他摇摇头，腿缠得紧了些。

“那你怎么办呢？”他问。

我有点愣住，然后笑着亲亲他的额头：“我没事呀，我也很舒服……你呢？”

他的阴茎已颤颤巍巍地立起来，顶在我的小腹上，吐露一些前液。我抓住他的手，引他去摸自己。他摸到后愣了一下，我被他夹住，呻吟出声。

“你可以摸摸自己。”我说。

他却说，希望我进得更深一点。

可是我怎么敢呢？我是说，他的身体真的还很小很瘦，细瘦的腰，前面绷一层没有多余赘肉的皮肤；屁股很窄，摸起来没什么肉感，向上一溜就能摸到脊骨。我比他高了将近二十公分，横向又宽出不少，他躺在我身下时却更像被我的胳膊和腿环环困住。但他却闭上眼不断地说，一边呻吟一边说，希望我更深地进入他。我不明白他的执念来自于哪儿。

“但今天我答应你。”我最后应道，“我们说好的对吧？”

我缓慢地将自己送进去。我弟弟浑身抖了起来，双手双脚在我身上收紧。有点糟糕的是，我似乎看见他的下腹上有一点凸出的样子*。我有点慌，刚想退出去，却被他止住了。我弟弟睁着一双湿漉漉的眼睛望向我，他的眼睛是深绿色的，像雨后湿润的山野。我一下子深深落入其中，再也没精力或头脑将自己挣扎出来。

小时候我做过一个梦，梦里我一个人深深地陷在森林里，头顶着遮住天日的密叶，脚下踩过厚实的青苔。我独自在一片寂静浓稠的深绿色中跋涉，已经过了很久，从来没碰见过人，也没找到过出口。

然后我翻开一蓬翠绿的藤蔓，在下面看见了一只雏鸟。

它好小，全身湿漉漉的，连毛都没长几根呢。我捧它在手心，它就安稳地睡了，但是透过它半透明的皮肤，我能见到淡蓝色的血管汇集在一处鼓动，一下一下，敲着我的心上。它的心脏简直是暴露在外的，看起来那么脆弱，一下子就会被天敌啄走；如果我没有发现它，它会怎么办呢？我微微合拢双手，将这个小家伙贴近我的胸口。

我在梦里发誓要一直爱它。

第二天我弟弟出生了，我在医院看到他的时候，他也有一身薄薄的肌肤和纤细的血管，在我妈妈身边睡得香甜。我妈妈招手喊我过来。

她说：“阿策，这是你的弟弟，喜欢吗？”

我怎么会不喜欢呢？我已经说要一直爱他了。我爬到床上，试着抱起他。他有很小的四肢和软绵绵的身体，额头软得像朵云。我像哄一只小鸟似的晃了晃他，看见他睁开水一样的眼睛，汪着一抹深绿，里面倒映出一个小小的我。

我知道以后我会一直保护他。

现在他又睡着了，睫毛上挂着水珠，换了我的一件长T恤。刚刚他在我身下射出来，弄到了我的胸上和他自己的睡衣上。这让他慌了神，眼圈突然红了，接着就有眼泪滚落。没事，你不是故意的，我只好抱起他，晃啊晃的。他抱着我的脖子绞紧了，高潮降临到我，我也在一阵昏沉中射了出来。现在没事了，我重复着相同的话，胡乱地亲着他脸上的泪痕，你怎么还哭呢？

你还在里面，他小声地说。

我重让他躺下，自己退出来，安全套却被挤在里头。我轻轻捏着橡胶膜将它拔出来，看到他那处张着口，还是有点红肿了。总有些事做过就没法变回去了。但是他突然伸出手要我抱，接着摸了摸我的脸。

他说：“哥，我真的一点也不痛。”

唉，我怎么舍得让他受伤呢？

我拉他去浴室，又洗了个澡，并换了衣服。浴室闷热，他在水汽中快要睡着了，却还强撑着，拿起淋浴头，说要帮我冲掉我胸前粘着的精液。最后我们俩挤一起洗完了澡，但在我洗脸的时候他就坐在马桶上迅速地睡着了。我抱他回来，塞进被窝里，也准备躺下时手机响了，是周瑜发消息过来：

“完事了？”

“嗯。”我应付一句，又问：”你怎么掐点这么准？”

他没回我的问题：“那就早点休息哦。阿权还好吧？”

“嗯……我想挺好的。”我回。

我猜周瑜在另一边笑了：“本来想提醒你注意点的，后来想想我根本不用操这份心……阿策一直很有大哥风范呢！晚安，早点休息♥”

我发了爱心表情包后也躺下，我弟弟仍安稳地睡着，可能是被子厚了，他睡得脸发红。我将空调温度调低一些，侧身注视了他好久，直到我视线朦胧了，见到他在我旁边又变成一团软软的小玩意儿。我很习惯地搂过他，最后一次亲吻他的额头。

**Author's Note:**

> *曾经我也是不信的，直到有一天看见了一张动图……


End file.
